world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Germany
The German Reich is a Great Power (later a Regional Power) in Europe and later in Africa. Germany is the leader of the Axis Powers and is a member of NATO and the Union. The German Reich is a powerful empire that brought most of Europe to its knees. By the 1939 conquest the German Reich annexed Austria and Czechoslovakia. During the 1943 conquest the German Reich has control over most of Europe having conquered the Low Countries, the Balkans, Poland, Denmark, Norway, France and French North Africa and even parts of the Soviet Union. Following their defeat Germany lost their military, however due to tensions brought by the 'Cold War', Germany was allowed to form the Bundeswehr under both Guderian and Manstein's leadership and eventually became a invaluable NATO member. During the Alien War, Germany lost control of Northern, Eastern and Southern Germany. They were, however, able to liberate parts of the Low Countries. Basic Information Germany during the early conquest (1939 and 1943) is very powerful but surrounded by enemies. It is kinda challenging but fun to play as Germany because you take in most of the damage from Allied countries and you have extremely overpowered generals making your job in Europe very easy. Germany has large invasion force ready to defend or attack as soon as you get into the conquest. The Soviet Union in Eastern Europe should be your main focus because they have the ability to call in a very powerful army of generals. The British in the west have a very strong air force that should not be underestimated. One of the good sides about Germany is it has one of the best generals in the game, especially Manstein, Guderian, Rommel, Donitz, and Leeb which means you won't need to many good generals from your headquarters to take on Europe. Germany alone can easily take on multiple nations before falling into it's own crises. Germany during the 1939 conquest might be overwhelmed in the east by the Soviets later in the conquest or randomly invaded by the western nations by the sea, but if the other European powers come in action to help Germany, the Reich can overwhelm the Allied Powers. Italy is your strongest ally in Europe and has dominance in Africa, this can distract the Allied Powers and by time for you to conquer more land and maybe launch an invasion of the United Kingdom. Italy also has very powerful generals and they can come to your aid during your invasion of France which is recommended in this conquest. After you conquer Europe, which is really easy as Germany, you can go on and fight in Asia and even invade the United States and win the war. Germany during 1943 has much of Europe and North Africa under its control so you will get lots of resources from both fronts. Germany in this conquest is just as advanced as the United States, meaning it has access to super heavy tanks and missiles but not nukes. Germany alone with an AI controlling it will fall sooner or later because of the large of of territory you have to keep an eye on. The best thing to do is prepare for a large Allied invasion and defend the Fatherland with all the troops the Reich has. Germany also during 1943 has ballistic missiles like the United States, meaning you can attack nations armies and cities from a distance. Germany has a overwhelming army on the eastern front in 1943 but so do the Soviets, so be careful and use your troops wisely. Germany has most of it's powerful generals in this conquest so it can be easy to grab resources from regions across the world. Like in 1939, Germany may have superiority in Europe and North Africa, but playing as them can be challenging. During the Cold War in the 1950 conquest, Germany is unplayable sadly. Germany however is playable in 1960 and 1975 as a democratic Germany. Germany in the Cold War conquest has many good generals and will bear the brunt of the Soviet invasion. Germany has access to the most advanced rockets in the game but use your resources wisely. Germany during the Cold War/ World War 3 conquest is only a regional power so you will have to build up its army and navy as quickly as possible. You have to defend Germany until the United States and other western powers arrive into the front against the Soviet Union. During the Alien conquest, Germany which is still democratic, has control over its capital of Berlin. Germany will get an average amount of resources but does not have its powerful generals anymore. If you play as Germany during the conquest you will need mostly powerful generals on artillery or commandos. The aliens will try to attack you most of the time which makes it challenging, but you can still win as Germany. Generals In the conquest, Germany has a variety of generals, most of them are in 1939 and 1943. * Goring, Hermann Goring * Manstein, Erich Von Manstein * Guderian, Heinz Guderian * Rommel, Erwin Rommel * Model, Walter Model * Donitz, Karl Donitz * Leeb, Wilhelm Von Leeb * Kesselring, Albert Kesselring * Rundstedt, Gerd Von Rundstedt * Brauchitsch, Walther Von Brauchitsch * Bock, Fedor Von Bock * Student, Kurt Student * List, Wilhelm List * Raeder, Erich Raeder * Heinrici, Gotthard Heinrici * Keitel, Wilhelm Keitel * Greim, Ritter Von Greim * Kuchler, Georg von Küchler * Witzleben, Erwin Von Witzleben * Kluge, Gunther Von Kluge * Paulus, Freidrich Paulus * Meyer, Kurt Meyer * Kleist, Ewald Von Kleist * Schorner, Ferdinand Schorner * Weichs, Maximilian Von Weichs * Manteuffel, Hasso Von Manteuffel Territory Germany's territory is normal in 1939 but in 1943 they have control over most of Europe and Africa. German Territories: * Brandenburg"Berlin"Capitol city * Prussia"East Prussia"isolated from the rest of Germany until invasion of Poland. * Southern Germany, Munich as the main city in the south. * West Germany, Cologne as the major city in the West. * Vienna, Occupied Austria during 1939-1943 * Northwest and Southwest Africa during 1943 * Western Europe(1943) * Belorussian, Ukraine, Baltic States(1943) Do note that Germany during the World War 3 scenario"Cold War" lost its 1943 territory after conquest of 1943 and now has its original borders in 1950-1960 and 1975 half of Germany is occupied. Category:Countries Category:Axis Powers Category:NATO Category:Union Category:Neutral Powers Category:Great Powers Category:Regional Powers Category:Occupied Country